Harry Styles: Never leave me
by jaymem
Summary: One shot I wrote when I was bored. Enjoy!


I could hear banging around coming from the kitchen, waking me up. I turned to the clock,

"What the…it's 4 in the morning" I grumbled to myself. I sat up rubbing my eyes, the bed empty beside me. The banging continued so I got out of bed, wrapped myself in a blanket, and headed out towards the sound.

"Harry?" my voice cracked. He turned around, sloppy, drunk grin over his face.

"Helllllo" he slurred and turned back to the microwave.

"Harry…it's 4 in the morning, you're just getting in now?" my voice was still weak.

"Oh would you relax, every single night, can't a guy have fun?" he whined, not facing me but waving his fork over his head.

"You could spend some nights with your girlfriend while you're home"

"I spend plenty of time with you, what more do you want, seriously. Get off my back, every night and morning you're nagging me about being out all night" his sentence so slurred I barely understood what he said, I wish I hadn't.

"Whatever Harry, you're sleeping on the couch" I turned and headed back to the bed room, closed the door and locked it behind me. I didn't want to cry but I couldn't help it. We moved in together a few months ago but ever since he's been partying every night with 'friends' and he knows I can't go because I have my school studies to do. It gets even worse at times like this when the band is on a 'break' from recording. I know there are beautiful girls at these parties, I've seen the pictures of him getting into cabs with them, but I try and trust him. I just don't know how much more I can hold on, especially when he's such an ass when he's drunk.

I sat up; I'd woken up for the fourth time tonight since Harry got back to the flat. I can't sleep, I'm too upset and frustrated and just a mix of emotions. I grab a suitcase and stuff some overnight things. I slip on a sweater and carefully make my way to the front door. Harry is passed out on the couch, one shoe on the floor and the other dangling off his foot. I put my boots on and quietly slip out the door.

"It's so late, is everything, are you okay?" my friend stood in the door, dishevelled and tired.

"No, I mean, nothing serious, but I just can't stay at the flat tonight"

"Another spat with Harry?" she sighed and moved so I could walked inside.

"Mhm…" I trailed off, "mind if I stay here tonight, maybe tomorrow" I set my stuff down and rubbed my forehead.

"Of course" she hugged me from the side and I followed her upstairs with the bag. We slipped into the bed and after about another hour of restlessness I fell asleep.

I could smell bacon and fluttered my eyes open. The sun was streaming through and it burned my eyes. I sat up taking in the room and everything from last night flooded back into my memory. I groaned, swinging my feet over the bed, resting my head in my hands.

"You hungry?" my friend's voice came into the room. I didn't look up, just nodded. I heard her walk away and eventually pulled myself up and headed towards the kitchen.

"Pancakes and bacon" she smiled, setting a plate in front of me.

"Thanks" I gave her a faint smile back and started eating my food.

"Are you going to try and talk to him about it again?" she finally asked after a long silence. I kept my head down thinking about it, chewing on some food.

"I don't know. We've talked about all week, every day, he doesn't seem to care. I just…I don't think I can handle it anymore…I don't think I can do this with him anymore"

"Are you going to end things?" I looked up at her; I can't say I haven't been thinking about it.

"I might have too. It's not fair anymore" I ran my fingers through my hair.

"Well, if you need help moving out you can always call me and I'll be right there to help you and to help deal with him during the process"

"Thank" I smiled and we continued to eat in silence.

I went back up to the room and checked my phone, no messages. Nice Harry. I lay down and closed my eyes. My heart hurt, my head hurt, but all I wanted was to curl up into Harry and feel safe.

"Wanna watch some Disney movies all and eat our feelings?" my friend plopped on the bed with bags of chocolate and dvds.

"You read my mind" we laughed and got comfy in the bed.

We were cleaning our dishes from dinner when a loud bang come from the front of the house.

"Kelsey! Kelsey! She's gone; I don't know where she is, Kelsey!" I automatically recognized Harry's voice and not even a second after he appeared in the kitchen. His face was sickly pale, eyes popping out of his head, he looked terrified. He saw me and just stopped, leaning against the table.

"You…I thought something happened to you!" he yelled and banged his fist on the table. I swallowed hard; I don't know what to say right now.

"You're so stupid!" he growled and walked out of the kitchen. Kelsey squeezed my shoulder and I followed Harry, catching the front door before it slammed shut.

"You can't just burst into people's houses screaming and shouting and having a tantrum Harry" I spoke aggressively. He spun to face me, his face was furious.

"I can when my girlfriend is missing and I can't get a hold of her all fucking day or night. It's almost bloody midnight, were you even going to call me?" he wasn't yelling but his voice was still loud.

"No, I figured you'd be drunk by now out at another party" he laughed sarcastically, shaking his head and turning away from me.

"Fuck this" he walked down the steps. I just stood and watched him get into his car. We looked at each other for a moment before he sped out of the driveway and down the road. I couldn't hold back the tears now so I let him go. I stood outside for a while before I could compose myself and head back inside.

"I'm going to go back to the flat" I spoke softly to Kelsey before heading upstairs to get my things.

I unlocked the door, closing it softly behind me. The TV was on but Harry didn't bother to look over at me. I walked to the bed room, set my stuff on the floor and just stood there.

"Do you have any idea how worried I was?" a calmer but still annoyed Harry spoke from behind me. I didn't bother turning around to face him.

"I suppose I hoped you'd be worried but I didn't exactly expect it"

"What is that supposed to mean?" his voice rising. I turned around now, his eyes were puffy and his cheeks stained…he'd been crying.

"I just…I don't feel anything from you lately Harry, all you care about is going out and partying with your friends"

"Jesus…" he huffed, "I only get small amounts of time off you know, sorry that I want to have fun and spend time with people!" I flinched when he started yelling at me again.

"But what about me? Why can't you spend one night with me? Why can't you try and come home without smelling like girls and alcohol? Just one fucking night Harry!" now I was yelling and crying.

"Oh, so now I'm a cheater AND a drunk?" he laughed angrily.

"I like to think not, but I've seen pictures and the state of you when you get home…" I mumbled off without finishing my sentence. Harry just shook his head, his hand balling into a fist on the door.

"I can't do this anymore Harry", his eyes shot up and looked at me through narrow slits, "I can't continue to fight with you every night because of all this…I think it's best if I just move out" his breath was heavy now, his eyes looking me up and down.

"And where are you going to go? Kelsey's? Doesn't mean you won't hear the gossip and doesn't mean you won't get mad at me just because you're not here, jealously doesn't exactly work that way – I can't get jealous if we're not together anymore" I interrupted him. He scrunched his eyebrows, taking in what I just said. I think I'm still taking it in to.

"You…you want to break up?" his voice now the same level as mine.

"Of course I don't want too Harry, but I can't continue being in a relationship where I feel like I mean nothing, that's not fair" I choked and whipped the tear from my cheek. Before my hand was off my face Harry was holding both my arms, his body inches from mine.

"I love you…please tell me you know that" his voice pleading with me. I shook my head.

"I don't…not anymore" I wouldn't look up at him; he slowly lowered his arms and took a step back.

"But I do…I love you" his voice was so quiet I almost had to strain to hear him. I just shook my head, I didn't even bother to try and cover the tears coming from my eyes.

"I love you but that doesn't seem to be enough for you anymore" I croaked. I heard him sniffle and clear his throat.

"You've always been enough, you've always been more than enough, you're everything, you're my everything" he stepped closer again, but hesitantly. I just swallowed hard. He placed his finger under my chin and lifted my head so I was looking up at him. I must look a mess, but so does he.

"Harry…" I trailed off turning my head but he grabbed it with his hands making me face him again.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry I blew you off and made you feel like this. I…I didn't think it was honestly that big of a deal. But please…" he stopped and wiped a tear from my cheek, "don't go, I need you, I really do. I love waking up beside you and that your face is the first thing I see in the morning, even when you're upset with me. I promise I'll try harder, I promise, I promise" he kept repeating, more so to himself I think.

"I'm sorry I didn't call you" I interrupted his murmuring. He pulled me into his body, hos arms holding me tightly against his chest.

"I thought you were hurt or dead or something terrible. I didn't know what to do, I was so scared" he was crying into my hair at this point. I feel awful that I made him feel like that.

"I'm so sorry Harry" I spoke into his shirt, my arms wrapped around him and holding him just as tightly. We pulled apart after a while, Harry's hands moving from my hips to my face and mine still loosely wrapped around his waist. He leaned down and kissed me, a soft kiss.

"I know I can be an ass sometimes but please never forget how much I love you, you can slap me or beat me up when you're angry just never leave, I can't take that" our noses touching, the warmth of his breath when speaking tickling my lips.

"As long as you promise to let me win when I try and fight you" I felt my mouth form into a small smile and Harry laughed, pressing his lips against mine again harder.


End file.
